The prior art has put forth several designs for infant car seats. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,830 to Gilles Lhomme and Richard Baiud describes a child restraint includes a seat support and a juvenile seat mounted to swivel about an axis on the seat support. The seat support is adapted to set on a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,451 to Connie S. Bendure, Augustine M. Mastroine and William A. Talerico describes a car seat for restraining a child during operation of a motor vehicle including a base capable of being removably disposed on a selected motor vehicle seat. A seat unit is swivelably connected to said base. A locking assembly selectively extends between the base and the seat unit for selectively restricting the swiveling of the seat unit on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,189 to Lee M. Blaymore describes an infant car seat that is mounted on a stationary platform which comprises a lower horizontal plate and a vertical plate extending from one edge thereof. The stationary platform is secured by the seatbelts against the rear seat of the automobile adjacent the door. The child seat is pivotably attached to a vertical portion of the stationary platform by means of a hinge assembly that allows the user to stand outside the vehicle and swing the seat into a position to enable them to place the child directly therein in a face to face manner and then swing the seat back into place and lock it into a secure position. The child seat is secured to a seat support mechanism comprising a support bar pivotably connected to a hinge assembly that slides along a track assembly so as to maintain the car seat in a protected area within the vehicle when in the pivoted position.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.